The Vacation
by xgummybearsx
Summary: inuyasha and kagome go to a nice vacation.


The Vacation

inuyasha and kagome goes and packs there things to go to that nice vacation,then inuyasha says, "kagome are you ready?" kagome smiles and replies, "of course i am inuyasha" inuyasha twitched his ears twice and says "ok kagome lets go" he grabbs her hand and puts her on his back and goes to the hotel, they been planning on for months. They go off onto there journey, all of a sudden inuyasha see's a demon near by he smashed it with his sword "Wind Scar!" he yelled and slashed the demon. And they go back on going to the hotel. Finally they get's to the hotel. Inuyashs gently puts kagome down on the bed and lays her down to rest and says, "get some rest kagome i'll be right back." Kagome wonderd what he was talking about then went to sleep for alittle whyle,an hour later inuyasha comes back and has a present for kagome,inuyasha walks towards her and says,"kagome open your hand" Kagome smiles and replies, "okay but what is exactly your..",be for she could say anything inuyasha quickly leans in and kisses her deeply whyle she is talking to is still kissing her and puts something in her hand. Kagome doesn't know what to pulls back from the kiss and looks down and opens her hand,and see's a very expensive necklace that inuyasha bought her. kagome all of a sudden starts to cry,inuyasha looks at her and says, "kagome are you ok?",! inuyasha sounds worried so he wipes her tears away. Kagome is still crying, and says "im ok really.. is just..im so happy.." Inuaysha's ears twitched once and smiled and embraces her and said,"kagome.." kagome looks up at him and says, "lets go to sleep inuyasha.. tommorow is a big day ahead of us." she smiled at him, inuyasha smiled back and said, "okay kagome. " They went on to bed and rested for the night. Is morning and the the door knocks and it's miroku at the door,inuyasha wakes up from the door knocked and opens it and see's is miroku,inuyasha's eyes widen open and yells,"Miroku what hell are you doing in our hotel room?!" your supose to be with sango making babies with her!",Miroku laughed and says, "ohhh inuyasha you silly dog you did you forget what me you and the girls were supose to do today?",inuyasha's ears twitched and has a confused face,and rubs his head and says,"um...not really.." Miroku looked at inuyasha and sat down on the other bed in the hotel room. And says, inuyasha we are supose to be going to the beach with the girls remember?" it was last week we were talking about this." inuyasha thinks really hard and rembemberd and says, "ohhhhh now i remember but..me and kagome were supose to do something special today just the two of us..,miroku wonderd and sat by inuyasha and whisperd in his ear and says,"what are you and kagome gonna do the naughty?" inuyasha moves away and blushes and stutters and says, uh...uh..n..n..no..why..why..would u say that?" miroku laughed at inuyasha and pats on his back and says, "ahaha is ok inuyasha you go for it!",he yelled. Inuyasha puts his hand on miroku's mouth to keep him quiet,kagome hears all the nose there making and the yelling she wakes up and rubs her eyes,she looks at inuyasha whyle she rubbing her eyes, she is slowly waking up. And then she opens her eyes fully and see's miroku sitting there whyle inuyasha is covering miroku's says,"inuyasha..." inuyasha freaks out and takes his hand off from miroku's mouth and says,"is..is..not what you think kagome you see he was just here to tell me that...,kagome says whyle inuyasha is talking and says, "Sit boy!." inuyasha face slams on the floor and thinks "why...does she do this to me...?" and gets up from the floor and yells,"is not like that kagome..miroku and i were just discusing on to take u and sango to the beach today!" kagome thinks and remembers and laughs and says,"Whoops sorry about that." Inuyasha replies,"keh is okay kagome just don't do it again." Kagome smiles. Miroku goes and randomly yells, "SOOOOO LETS GO TO THE BEACHHH GUYS!." Inuyasha yells back, "Miroku Shut the fuck up already we are going to the beach right now geez but first can me and kagome have our alone time?!" kagome blushed. Miroku just laughed and said, "no..you may not inuyasha" inuyasha pushed him out of the hotel room and shut and locked the door and gets close to kagome looking deep into her brown eyes and says with a sweet voice with a little pause, "kagome...lets have a child..." he approches her closley and hugs kagome tightly and kisses her neck,Kagome freaks out and blushes not knowing what to do.

To be continued..


End file.
